Jack versus Slenderman
by mah29732
Summary: An inn keeper on one of the samurai's journeys warns him not to enter the forest for an entity known as Slenderman lurks around...typically the samurai doesn't listen and he may soon face a foe far worse than Aku.
1. Chapter 1

Jack versus Slenderman

Chapter 1: Jack in the Forest

Jack knew that he had to continue his long trek, after saying at an inn, he was well prepared to head out for the following day. While at the inn, the inn keeper warned Jack to stay away from the woods.

"There is an evil entity out there that likes to hunt us, some say he was spawned by being angered in being confronted by a pastor and his wife" said the inn keeper.

"But, I need to travel through the forest to get to my destination" said Jack.

"Listen carefully samurai, take the long road out, it may take you to the mountains, but it'll get you around the forest, do not go into the forest samurai" said the inn keeper.

Jack was rather impatient with the inn keeper, as he stayed for the rest of the night, he had an uneasy feeling about the inn keeper, as if someone was watching him and his every move. As for Jack, the samurai decided to ignore the inn keeper's warning and headed toward the forest in hopes of taking the shortcut to his destination, he needed to head toward a temple not far from where he was to get to a time portal that was being opened by some priests who communicated with the samurai a few days ago.

"Samurai" said the priest in a telepathic manner to the samurai, "are you sure you want to head toward the forest? We cannot protect you against the unknown."

"But it is the quickest way of heading toward your place" said Jack.

"Hmm, very well, not that many people have made it out alive from that forest, but if you must continue, you must, we'll keep the portal open as long as possible" said the priest.

"Thank you" said Jack.

As immediately as the samurai stepped into the forest, the priest and his comrades couldn't communicate with the samurai via telepathy anymore.

"Something in the forest is disturbing our signal" said the priest.

"Yes" continued the second priest, "this is a being out of our comprehension, I fear our samurai friend will be in one heck of a fight more than he ever faced by the shape shifting wizard known as Aku."

Jack had indeed faced many foes before, all had failed to confront him, as for Aku it was a stalemate with every step of the way, but the minute he stepped into the forest he could sense something wasn't right with the forest. There were no birds flying above the trees, nor any other of the wildlife, it was eerily calm as the samurai continued down the road toward his destination. As the sun began to set for the day, the samurai began to setup a camp fire for himself to rest for the night. He laid down for the night hoping that there'd be nothing else of any concern, but suddenly he heard an uneasy noise like as if it were a certain boom ringing through his ear.

"What, who's there?" asked Jack as he got up from his sleep.

Jack turned around thinking a vehicle was approaching, but nothing, nothing at all, the ringing started to get a little louder with every moment which the only right thing for the samurai to do was to put out the fire and head off hoping to get an early start continuing his journey. A few minutes later into the darkness, Jack soon came across a strange page that was stuck on a tree. First page that he picked up read "Don't Look…or It Takes You!"

"Hmm, this is rather strange" said Jack.

"So, this is the samurai I've been hearing so much about around the forest and even the inn keeper!" laughed a haunting voice.

"Were you sent by Aku?" asked Jack as he took out his sword.

"Foolish samurai, no, I don't work for Aku, I am independent!" laughed the voice, "I am actually kind of glad you didn't take the inn keeper's advice, I knew you were going to come into my forest, because I was already watching you from the window of the inn! Samurai, I challenge you, find the other seven pages and see if you can run from me, we'll make things interesting!"

The evil laughter sounded more sinister than Aku, perhaps this was a spirit the samurai was well unprepared to face, it didn't bother for any conquests like Aku ever wanted, but only wanted to have a good challenge. The samurai decided to rush toward for shelter near an abandon mobile home, but as the samurai crept up, he found another page.

"Good job" laughed the voice, "but you still got six more to go! Oh, by the way, I'm coming for you!"

As the samurai looked out of the window of the abandon mobile home, he could see a shadowy figure that had a suit on, and a white mask with no eyes though it knew where the samurai was located.

"Monster, you don't scare me" said Jack as he took out his sword.

The samurai crept out of the mobile home with his sword drawn.

"Samurai, your sword will do you no good" mocked Slenderman.

"We'll see about that" said Jack.

Jack charged at Slenderman and tried to slice him with his sword, but Slenderman moved very swiftly passing the samurai's sword.

"Pathetic" said Slenderman, "now it's my turn."

Slenderman delivered several good punches, he then tossed the samurai aside.

"Listen up, I don't do this normally with any fools walking into my territory, but if you are able to out run me and find the six remaining pages, I'll let you go free" laughed Slenderman, "I'm going to give you another ten second start."

Jack soon recovered and dashed off hoping to find the other six pages, with Slenderman following closely behind.


	2. Being Chased

Chapter 2: Being Chased

Jack continued to run for his life as Slenderman was following him from behind, he dodged a few trees and headed toward a bathroom complex where he felt he could temporarily lose Slenderman.

"That structure won't save you samurai, I am everywhere!" laughed Slenderman.

Jack ignored Slenderman's taunting and soon came across another page, he ended up taking the page and headed off.

"So, you must be so proud you found another page" laughed Slenderman, "but no matter, you won't find them all!"

As Slenderman wanted to indeed torment the samurai, another demon known as Aku was having trouble trying to signal where the samurai was located so he could send in his minions like he normally does. But as Aku was trying to observe the forest, static was disrupting the situation.

"Bah, I don't believe this, I am the Mighty All Power Aku, I shouldn't be having these issues!" cried Aku, "Why can't I see the samurai?!"

"Uh, Lord Aku" said an adviser, "perhaps there might be some entity disrupting your signal."

"An entity more powerful than me?" laughed Aku, "Don't make me laugh, there is no entity as powerful as I, I am the Supreme Ruler of the Earth, there is nothing not even the samurai can stop."

"Well, maybe we should just wait and try again" said the adviser.

"This is no cable television issue" said Aku, "I always get the samurai on screen, but this time I don't, why!"

"Well, Lord Aku, consider that there has to be some sort of a being powerful just as you that is disrupting your signal" continued the adviser as he made a bold statement.

"Hmm" said Aku who wasn't angry with those comments, "maybe you're right, but whoever or whatever it is, I hope it finishes off the samurai quickly, then I should be able to find whatever the heck it is and congratulate it!"

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?" asked the adviser.

"Excuse me, who's the All Powerful Wizard here, not you" laughed Aku.

Aku indeed was trying to channel on the samurai's location, but Slenderman was indeed being the main culprit in disrupting the service, the samurai continued to trek through the forest hoping to find the other pages. He soon came across some abandon, empty oil tankers that were out in the open, as the samurai continued onward, he noticed a page was on top of the oil tankers, he climbed up the oil tanker and grabbed the page. He then could hear some clapping in the distance.

"Bravo, bravo samurai" said Slenderman as he was in the distance, "you are so far halfway finished in getting the pages, "but can you have a little sparing practice with me before you head on off to find the others?"

Jack looked around and noticed Slenderman, which the samurai leaped right down prepared with his sword.

"I knew you never bother to turn down a challenge, let's make things more interesting" said Slenderman as he then revealed his tentacles to the samurai.

Jack charged at Slenderman, but Slenderman ended up using his tentacles and tossing the samurai aside, the samurai soon recovered from the attack and charged at Slenderman, yet he soon failed against that attack as Slenderman moved very swiftly dodging the attack.

"There is no way that you cannot defeat me normally samurai" laughed Slenderman.

The samurai soon felt it was time to make another mad run for it, he dashed off with Slenderman soon following him closely behind. He soon came across a blue truck where the samurai soon spotted a page, but as soon as he took the page, Slenderman was right behind the samurai.

"I have you now samurai!" laughed Slenderman.

Jack soon dodged Slenderman as he tried to swing a punch to the samurai, where he soon dashed off again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, samurai you think just because you're only finding the pages you'd think you can escape from me, even if you do get all eight pages, I can still follow you no matter where you go!" laughed Slenderman.

Jack knew Slenderman was right about him following himself forever, making his journey home to end Aku's reign of tyranny impossible. The only way for Jack to stop Slenderman in his tracks as if he had never crossed into the forest in the first place meaning sadly he'd have to give up the time portal home that the priests were preparing for him at their temple. The samurai continued to run off from Slenderman every time he had spotted him or felt his presence, he'd hope to get the other pages soon enough and end the nightmare once and for all.

"There goes that samurai again" laughed Slenderman, "no matter, I'll win in the end. I always do."


	3. The Other Pages

Chapter 3: The Other Pages

Jack knew he had to find the other pages before Slenderman could ever get to him. The samurai headed toward a tunnel where he noticed another page was on the wall, as soon as the samurai grabbed the page, Slenderman soon appeared right behind him.

"Right behind you samurai" laughed Slenderman, "don't try to look, most of my victims fail to realize I'm already behind them!"

Jack dodged an oncoming tentacle that Slenderman was about to pull on the samurai, and soon zoomed right out of the tunnel at a fast speed.

"Try, try, try to run like a ginger bread man" laughed Slenderman.

Jack continued to make a run for his life as Slenderman continued to follow him, Jack had about more than half of the pages he acquired with him and needed to acquire the others to get rid of Slenderman. He dashed away from the tunnel, and noticed Slenderman was right behind him.

"You can't out run me samurai" laughed Slenderman.

A few steps later, the samurai came across some walls where he noticed another page and grabbed it from its location.

"So, you only now have two more pages to find" laughed Slenderman, "but don't expect to even win at the end, I always get my victims even with ALL EIGHT PAGES!"

Jack continued to trek out and search for the two other remaining pages that he was trying to desperately acquire to stop Slenderman, Slenderman had other plans up his sleeve as he began to follow the samurai pretty fast. Jack ended up coming across an abandon silo and opened up the door hoping to find a page, instead, Slenderman ended up leaping down.

"But how?!" cried Jack.

"Ha, I am rather fast" laughed Slenderman.

Jack knew his weapon wouldn't be any good fighting Slenderman, so the only way out was to make another mad dash. Since it was obvious there was no page at the abandon silo, the samurai headed for another area where he felt there could be another page, the samurai soon came across the page and some wood pillars and found the page just hanging there.

"One more down samurai, but no matter it won't save you" laughed Slenderman.

Jack could hear Slenderman's laughter all around him, he knew he needed to find the final page to stop Slenderman once and for all. The samurai continued to run from Slenderman and soon stumbled upon a rock pile, where he soon found what seemed to be the final page.

"Yes, I found the final page" said Jack.

Suddenly he heard some clapping behind him which belonged to Slenderman himself.

"Nice work samurai, oh, one little problem, I'm right behind you again!" laughed Slenderman.

Slenderman then brought out his tentacles which Jack then drew his sword out.

"Ha, you still cannot damage me" laughed Slenderman, "there is no way out of this mess!"

"I beg to differ, I have found your pages and played your game, now it's my turn" said Jack.

Jack charged at Slenderman with full speed and tried to slice some of the tentacles, but as Jack tried to use his sword, the sword went through the tentacles, not slicing them off.

"You expected me to hear me cry out in pain?" asked Slenderman, "Well, too bad for you samurai, you're rather mistaken, I already told you, even those who acquire all the pages are still met by me!"

Slenderman then picked up some rocks with his tentacles and began to tossing the rocks toward the samurai who then tried to dodge the oncoming projectiles.

"There is only one thing I am sure you know what can stop me" laughed Slenderman, "and I always know you'll always have to give up that most precious moment of coming back to your home and saving it from another evil Aku, is that right samurai?"

Jack paused for a second as he heard what Slenderman made, how did Slenderman know he'd always sacrifice going back to his home even if it meant defeating Aku back in the past?

"You're paused charging" said Slenderman.

"I know what I must do now" said Jack, "I must get to that portal so that I never would have crossed paths with you, you are worse than Aku himself as a demon!"

"Worse than Aku, I laugh that you gave me that congratulation" laughed Slenderman, "I am indeed far worse than Aku and any other demon he has sent after you, because I am independent from him you see. Go ahead samurai, run to that portal of yours, I'll be running after you!"

Jack made the mad dash hoping he'll get back to the temple where the priests were waiting for him, he knew Slenderman would continue to follow him, and prevent him from defeating Aku in the past, but getting back to the point in the inn where he'd head off to the forest and preventing that from ever happening in the first place would be sadly the obvious thing for the samurai to once again have to do in preventing another tragedy from happening. The priests whom were keeping the portal open indeed knew of this would soon be coming as well.


	4. Fight for the Portal

Chapter 4: Fight for the Portal

Jack knew he had to escape Slenderman, and the only way would be is through the portal that'd have supposedly taken him home to fight Aku in the past. The samurai ran for his life, even as day broke, Slenderman was still following the samurai despite having all eight pages in his hand.

"This doesn't make sense why these things exist" said Jack as he looked at the pages and gazed at them.

But soon as the samurai put them back, Slenderman was right in front of him.

Jack ran off again passing Slenderman.

"Tsk, tsk samurai, you think you can outrun me, ha don't count on it" laughed Slenderman.

Jack was heading on his trial which the forest was indeed the right shortcut to get to the temple itself. A guard for the priests noticed the samurai approaching at fast speed.

"Let me in, I'm here for the portal!" cried Jack.

"Wait, you're the samurai the priests were mentioning, and is that Slenderman fella following you, you didn't bring him here?!" cried the guard.

"I had no other choice, but I have a plan, the priests must reset the moment I ever set foot in that forest so that none of this would ever happen" said Jack.

Soon one of the priests showed up to the samurai.

"Of course we have already done so, follow me, it won't be long now before you can get back to the moment before the Slenderman fellow decided to follow you" said the priest.

Jack followed the priest to the other priests whom were keeping the portal open for him.

"Ah yes, the samurai you have finally arrived, we have already set the time to where you have been located within the inn before you ever set foot into the forest" said another priest.

"No one escapes me that easily!" laughed Slenderman as he appeared right out of the shadows.

"It's him!" cried another priest.

With their telepathic powers, they tried to keep Slenderman at by, Slenderman did his best to head toward them, along with even using his tentacles to try to fight them, yet the priests have created a shield around them, however Slenderman found a way within the shield itself where he literally made one of the priests disappear.

"No, a fallen comrade!" cried another priest.

Slenderman indeed was making word of his wrath against the priests whom were doing their best to protect the samurai.

"Please, leap into the portal now before it's too late, or he'll get you too!" cried another priest.

Jack was reluctant, but noticed the priests were suffering as Slenderman was fighting them, so the only one thing left to do was to leap through the portal. Jack indeed do so, which Slenderman couldn't stop Jack nor even follow him as the portal closed up.

"Darn it!" cried Slenderman.

Jack soon woke up back at the inn, the inn keeper noticed he dozed off.

"You were napping when I was talking?!" cried the inn keeper who was rather insulted, "Listen pal, all I did tell ya was to never set foot in the forest nearby, take the long road through the mountains to the temple, don't go near the forest!"

Jack looked around making sure everything was set forth in the same manner before he left, then he noticed Slenderman glaring him at the window hoping he'd be foolish enough to head into his territory like so many others have done so in the past.

"I think I'd like to take your advice" said Jack.

For Slenderman, Slenderman knew Jack would be smart enough not to cross him again as it was obvious that Slenderman had powers beyond comprehension that the samurai could not understand.

"So, samurai, I must applaud your work and your efforts into eluding me, but this is not over, not by a long shot" said Slenderman as he heads off back into the forest awaiting for his next victim.

As for Jack, he heads off on the long trial, hoping he wouldn't have to run into Slenderman again anytime soon or ever.


End file.
